


Science Officer Sherlock Holmes

by bofurs_laugh



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Manip, Mashup, hopefully I'll have a story coming, sherlock holmes has joined Starfleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurs_laugh/pseuds/bofurs_laugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been watching a lot of Star Trek TNG lately and reading Sherlock Holmes and this has been bothering me for that past week, so here it is. A manip of Sherlock in a Starfleet uniform.  I hope to have something written to go along with this, possibly tomorrow, but I make no promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Officer Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BotanyCameos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/gifts).



> I want to gift this to BotanyCameos because she is just marvelous and I love seeing all the Star Trek stuff she makes and post.

 


End file.
